Falling, in love
by Grell Sadistic Sutcliff
Summary: A red headed shinigami and his raven haired co-worker take plane ride across the Atlantic. Will William find out just how much he really loves that tragic red head?


These business trips were such a bore for the flamboyant red head, what really made the trips worth while was the fact that he was always sent with a dark haired shinigami that he was hopelessly in love with. He has always had feelings for the reaper, even back in high school when they first met. Although he made it clear to the Death God that he would do anything for his attention, he would never send back the same vibe. The red head always knew there was at least some attraction between them though.

The two of them sat in the airport waiting for flight-364 to arrive, this plane was going to take them across the Atlantic and into America. This wasn't the first time they had to go to America for a work related visit, but the red head still enjoyed the flights. The only thing that bothered him was that he was not able to bring his Death Scythe aboard the plane with him. Being parted with is beloved Death Scythe was heart breaking, but as long as he was clinged to the his loves arm then he was perfectly fine. The wait for the plane was making the red headed reaper restless.

"Will," he whined. "When is the plane going to get here?" He rested his head on the others shoulder. "This waiting is very tiresome." William adjusted his glasses and raised his head from the book he was reading to look at the one on his shoulder.

"The plane will be arriving shortly," He sighed before continuing. "Please. We are on business, this kind of affection is against regulations. Release me." The red head nuzzed into him even more.

"Oh, William. Can't I just show even the slightest bit of affection?" William removed his glasses and began to clean them, before he placed them back on his noes he scowled at the clingy reaper.

"No, we are technically still on duty, Mr. Sutcliff." Williams eyes tralied off to a large window that showed the landing area for the planes. Their flight had arrived and people were starting to enter the line to board the plane.

"William, please call me by my first name. I love it when you call me by it. Just until we get to America, please." William stood, sliding out of the reapers firm hold. Grabbing his carry-on, he headed to the line.

"Come, grab your bags, our plane has arrived." He turned to see his co-worker pouting with his arms crossed. "Well, are you coming, Grell? I know how you hate waiting in long lines." Grell's eyes lit up at the sound of his name, he grabbed his own carry-on and bounded at the dark haird reaper clinging to his arm.

Finally aboard the plane they found their seats, right behind them was a mother and a darling baby girl.

"Excuse me" William herd a young womens voice from behind him, he turned to face her.

"Yes, can I help you?" William responed nicely.

"I was just wondering, may I switch seats with you. I noticed you had the window seat and my daughter dose much better when she can see out the window." The young mother held her child close to her smiling at her the man. William didn't mind giving up his seat, he hated the window seat. He hated hights in general, no one knew this of course. Except for Grell, Grell seemed to know everything. All his fears, hobbies, and the very few enjoyments he has.

"I don't mind, you are more then welcome to take my seat. I will have to warn you though, my co-worker secretly adorse children." He looked over at Grell and pointed at him. "But I am sure he won't cause too much of a problem." He smiled softly, then turned to his new seat. He saw a teen boy sitting in the other seat, the boy was dressed quite nicely. His hair combed, polished shoes, his legs were crossed as he read a book. He placed his carry on in the overhead holder above his seat, then sat down next to the boy. He looked over the teens shoulder, the book the boy was reading was Shakespeare's Hamlet. Will did not enjoy sappy romance novels, but this book happened to be one of his favorites. He would have never of read the book if Grell didn't make him read the thing to him while he was sick. He adjusted his glasses.

"I see you are reading Hamlet." The boy looked up from the book, he adjusted his own glasses before looking at the man.

"Indeed, I just finished doing a book report on it for my class. I enjoyed the language of the book so I decided to read it again, this time reading it I am putting most of my focus on the language." He looked down at the book, then placed a red bookmark with black lettering in between the pages. The wording on the piece of paper read "Thomas J. Hansen". The boy shut the book and laid it on his lap laying both hands on the cover.

"I see you have an American accent, what brings you to London?" The boy held up his hand to William and addressed him self.

"I am Thomas Hansen, I'm a forigen exchange student from America. I just finished my year here, so I am going back." William took his hand, reciving a firm handshake. William enjoyed this kid, he was clean, smart and polite. The boy reminded him of someone, but he couldn't think of who.

"It's very nice to meet such an intelligent young man. I am William Spears. I am on a business trip to America with my co-worker." The reaper turned to look at the red head that was obsessing over the child. Thomas looked in the direction Will was looking in.

"What do you do?" Thomas asked in a nerving way, they both shuttered at the sight of the man playing "Pee-ka-boo" with the baby before turning away. William looked back at the boy adjusting his glasses.

"We work for the community." That was the simplest way of putting it, telling the young boy that he was a Death God is against regulations. Going against regulations was not one of Williams plans.

The plane finally settled in the air and people were allowed to wonder as they please. Grell indulged on stawberry lemonade, causing him to take repeated trips to the bathroom. The mother and her child fell asleep as soon as Grell took his first trip to the as, Grell would call it the "Ladies room". William and Thomas discussed the many different writing styles of many different authors. A voice over the planes speackers spoke loud and somewhat clear.

"May I have everyones attention. I need everyone to find there way back to their seats and fasten their seat belts. We are going through some unexpected high winds. Please sta-." The message ended, with a flickering of lights. A loud screeching noise filled the cabin followed by a dead silence. Grell came running out of the bathroom and into his seat, buckeling himslef in his hair got caught in the latch. He struggled to free his long red hair, he whispered.

"Will, William. I need your help, my hair is stuck and I can't get it out." He pleaded for the others assistence. William looked at the troubled reaper.

"Stop fussing about it. I will help you when we can take off the seat belts." William's hands were firmly attached to the arm rests. Another loud screeching sound echoed through out the plane, soon after a huge whole was ripped on Grells side of the plane. The first two rows were pulled out, it was acting as if it was a black whole. Sucking everything that came in its way. Terrified screaming came from around the cabin, everyones luggage was being carried away through whole. The next row to be sucked through was Grell's. The reaper worked hard at the buckel, he couldn't get it free no matter the effort. Before William could even attempt to help Grell, his row started to slide to the gaping suction, Grell held out his hand toward Willl. He reached forward to grab his hand, their finger tips touched. Grell's eyes started to water as he mouthed four deep words.

"I love you, Will." Williams eyes widened as Grell flew out the side of the plane, he unbuckled him self and jumped out after him. Spiraling towards the red head he reached out to Grell's seat, he pulled out a knive he kept in his right shoe and sawed at the reapers long hair, after losening his hair he moved on to the belt and freed him, pulling Grell into his arms they plummeted to earth. Holding on to each other as tight as they could, William looked into Grell's eyes then leaned in to him whispering in to his ear.

"I'm sorry, Grell. I should have told you that I loved you so long ago." He pulled his lover closer to him, holding him as close as possible while they flew through chilled sky toward the cold Atlantic. Grell pulled on a sorrow smile as he whispered back in to the others ear.

"This is just like a story from Shakespeare, two lovers dieing in the end." William smiled softly, a few tears flew from his eyes. Leaning in, he kissed his red headed lover on the lips passionately. They both closed their eyes as they came inches from impact. Grell's perfect ending, the tradgic love story of two reapers.


End file.
